I want you back
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Seth sees what he had was what he let go, he tires to talk to Dean to win him back. But Dean is happy right where he is with Roman. Will Seth see that it's to late or will he try to break them up?


_**I want you Back**_

You're all I ever wanted

You're all I ever needed, yeah

So tell me what to do now

When I want you back

*NSYNC *

Dean and Roman have been dating for almost a year now and they couldn't be happier. Dean was truly feeling loved not only by Roman but also by Roman's family Jo started to call him Daddy, it melted Dean' heart every time that Jo would call him Daddy and tell him that she loved him. It didn't take her long to welcome him into the family as she loved him just as much as her own father. Then there was Jimmy and Jey, Roman's cousin's they took him in and made him part of the family. Tonight was going to be a fast paced night Dean had his Money in the Bank ladder match. And Roman was defending his World Championship against Seth. It's been a little over a year since Seth broke his heart it hurt that every so often he would get a text from him saying he was sorry. But he wasn't caring cause Roman was there to put it back together. Dean was off in his open little world he didn't hear the door open. It wasn't till the strong caramel colored arms wrapped around him pulling him close to him.

"Baby Boy you almost ready?" Roman said as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist kissing his neck as Dean took the chance to grind his butt against his lover.

"Yeah I am as ready as I'll ever be." Dean said as Roman let out a deep moan as Dean turn around in Roman's arms and kissing his lips. Roman deepened the kiss as he reached back and griped Dean's ass and picked him up as Dean wrapped his legs around Roman's waist. Roman moved them over to the table and sat Dean down on the table and started to kiss his neck.

"God Ro… more…" Dean moaned as he could feel the hard length against his thigh. The kisses become a fight for dominance between the two. There was a knock at the door as Roman laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

"What is it." Dean yelled as they waited on a response.

"Dean you have five minutes till you need to walk out." He said as Roman reached for Dean's wife-beater and pulled him up and kissed him hard again.

"Good luck Baby Boy, go grab that case." Roman said

"Oh I will and no matter how much I love you if I have to I'll use the case against you to get that belt." Dean said as he slid his hand across Roman's harden length. Roman shivered as he felt the touch of Dean's fingers caressed him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Baby Boy. Now go." Roman said as Dean grabbed his leather jacket and headed out of the door. With one last look Dean walked over to, Roman and pulled him in for another kiss. Dean walked out the door and down the hall to the gorilla to get ready. He was the last of the seven to go out to the ring as he stood there he started to jump up and down moving his head getting pumped up. Dean was in the zone when he felt a presence behind him he turned to see none other than Seth.

"What the hell do you want?" Dean asked as Seth stood there in jeans and a tight white tee.

"I wanted to tell you I am sorry that I hurt you. And good luck." Seth said

"It's a little late for that." Dean said

"You seem so happy lately." Seth said

"It's no concern of yours." Dean said

"Yo Ambrose you're up." He said as Dean turned and headed the start of his music and he was gone.

Roman was getting his things ready for when he got ready for his match. He wanted to sit and watch Dean do his thing. Roman and Dean had always been there for one another even after the destruction of The Shield. But they were first and foremost brothers who loved on another to the point of a relationship forming. Roman couldn't believe how happy that Dean has made him in these past ten months. It was all falling into place his whole family loved him, his parents fell instantly in love with him. And then there was Jo she was over the moon to be able to call Dean Daddy as well. Roman could still remember then first night that Jo had called him Daddy.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Daddy what do you think about me calling Dean Daddy too instead of Uncle?" Joelle asked**_

" _ **Well, Baby girl it's up to you." Roman said**_

" _ **I just don't want to scare him off, I love him just as much as I love you. And mommy said I had to ask you first." Joelle asked**_

" _ **Well then go for it." Roman said as the two finished up with the dishes and headed in to find Dean getting the living room ready to watch a movie. The two men sat on the couch with the little girl between them. Roman had his arm around Dean as Dean had his arm around Jo. As the end credits rolled Dean looked down to see a sleepy Jo looking up.**_

" _ **Daddy will you tuck me in?" Jo asked as Roman looked to his daughter and winked.**_

" _ **Can I have a hug and a kiss first." Roman asked as the little girl hugged her father and kissed his cheek. Joelle turned to face Dean who was still sitting there. "Baby Boy she was talking to you."**_

" _ **Huh me?" Dean asked**_

" _ **Yeah I talked to mommy and Daddy and well I want to call you Daddy too. I love you." Joelle said as the look on Dean's face was priceless as Joelle crawled into his lap and hugged him.**_

" _ **Go on Daddy tuck our little girl in." Roman said as Dean picked up the little girl and carried her up to her room.**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Roman came back to see that there were all kinds of carnage inside and outside the ring. There was all kinds of body's and broken ladders all over the place. Roman was on the edge of his seat as he watched as Dean was up and setting up a ladder under the case. Then behind Dean there was Kevin Owens and Dean took to him like he was fresh to the match. Dean pulled Owens into a ladder, knocking Owens onto a ladder bridged between another ladder and the ring corner. Roman was up as Dean climbed the ladder and unhooked the case becoming the Money in the bank winner. Roman turned the TV off and jumped up and down he was so happy for his lover. He couldn't wait till Dean came back to the locker room so he could congratulate him.

Dean celebrated with the crowd and took his time with the fans. He now had the case that was going to help him get the championship. Once he was back behind the curtain he was faced with none other than Seth. Dean didn't see him as he was engulfed by arms hugging him. Dean froze as he realized who the arms belonged to Seth and not that of his lover. Dean pushed back and Seth hit a table with the force.

"Just the what the hell is your problem. Don't you ever touch me again. Go find your girlfriend." Dean said not seeing Jey standing there with Tamina.

"She's no longer my girlfriend after I call her you. Dean I love you I was wrong to have let you go. Please can you give me another chance I'll do anything." Seth said as he stepped forward and place his hand on Dean face pulling him to try and kiss him. Dean backed up and punched Seth in the face.

"I told you to leave me the hell alone. I am over you and finally with someone who loves me for me and isn't afraid to be with me." Dean said

"But I was wrong I was clouded by the gold I was wrong. I love you." Seth said

"You know if you would have told me eight months ago I probably would have believed you. But no more I have a family who loves me as I am." Dean said as he turned to walk away. Seth reached out and grabbed his arm turning him around holding on to his arm.

"Please Jon I want you back. Your all I ever wanted in a lover." Seth said

"Well you should have thought about that when you throw what we had away. I have moved on and I am happy. Go to hell." Dean said

"What do they have that I don't?" Seth asked as Dean smiled and couldn't help but feel the love that coursed through him when he thought of Roman.

"He loves me for me, he's not afraid to show the world that we are together, his family loves me and thinks of me as one of their own. And he is always there for me no matter what even after you broke me and I was ready to end things he was there. He's my life and nothing you say and or do will ever change that. I love him and he loves me, and together with his daughter we are a family." Dean said as he left and headed to his locker room. Opening the door, he found Roman their getting ready he was all but dressed.

"Congratulations Baby Boy you did it." Roman said

"Said I would, sorry I am late I hoped to have a bit of fun before you have to go out there." Dean said

"It's ok we can celebrate better without interruptions back at the hotel." Roman said as he planted a kiss on Dean's lips. Dean grabbed Roman and held him close and deepened the kiss. Dean hadn't realized it but he started to cry during the kiss.

"I am so sorry." Dean said

"Baby Boy what do you have to be sorry about?" Roman asked

"He cornered me and I couldn't help it he baited me." Dean said

"What did Seth do?" Roman asked

"When I was standing at the gorilla waiting to head out he approached me telling me he was sorry for hurting me and good luck. I went out and had the match and when I came back I was headed here and he snuck up behind me and hugged me. I pushed him and I told him to go get his girlfriends and he said they broke up when he called her me. Said he loved me and wanted me back wanted me to give him another chance he would do anything." Dean said as Roman held him tighter.

"And what did you do to him?" Roman said

"I punched him and told him off that I found someone better who loves me for me and isn't afraid to be with me." Dean said

"And let me guess asked who is was?" Roman asked

"Yeah he asked what they had he didn't and I told him _He loves me for me, he's not afraid to show the world that we are together, his family loves me and thinks of me as one of their own. And he is always there for me no matter what even after you broke me and I was ready to end things he was there. He's my life and nothing you say and or do will ever change that. I love him and he loves me, and together with his daughter we are a family_. And I meant every word of it. You and Jo are it for me." Dean said

"I love you too Baby Boy. Also I am proud of you for finally standing up to him telling him how you feel. It can only get better from here." Roman said as there was a knock at the door alerting Roman it was his time. The two kissed again with a promise of what was to come tonight once they reached their hotel room.

"Go beat the hell out of him for me Ro." Dean said as Roman grabbed his belt and was out the door.

Roman made his way to the gorilla and waited on his music to hit he knew that his was going to be a fight. But after hearing what Dean just told him he was going to give Seth a beating. Making his way to the ring he was hearing the boo's and the cheers. Once in the ring JoJo announced both he and Seth and that this was a title match. He knew that Seth would be somewhat distracted by trying to figure out who Dean was with. The match was heading into the 20th minute and both Roman and Seth were still going Roman throw a few superman punches and Seth kicked out. They ended up outside the ring and Roman went for a spear and collided with the barricade. Medical personal tried to check on Roman but Seth had other ideas of a Pedigree on the announce table but Roman responded with a spear. Seth was able to kick out at two Roman went for a spear when Seth gathered up the strength to Pedigree Roman for a near fall. Seth had been thinking through the whole match about who Dean could be seeing and it dawned on him, it had to be Roman. Roman had to be the one who looked after Dean, he was always with Dean. Seth pulled him up by the hair and executed a second Pedigree and winning the match. Seth was about to gloat about having the gold when there was Dean's music. Seth dropped the belt and turned to the entrance to wait on Dean but he never came. Dean had slid into the ring behind Seth and waited on him to turn around and nailed him with the briefcase and then handed it to the ref. Who rang the bell to start the match. Dean picked Seth up and hit him whit the dirty deeds and pinned him for the win. Dean had just won the championship and was going to celebrate with his man tonight. Seth was livid that he lost the title on the same night he won it. Sleuthing out of the ring he made it back to find Jimmy, Jey and Tamina. He walked off to the side and hide behind the curtain to watch the scene in front of him. Roman made his way back and the three hugged their cousin as he too just stood there.

"Are you happy for him?" Jimmy asked

"Couldn't be happier." Roman said as the curtain moved and in walked Dean and he was engulfed by Jimmy and Jey first. As they let go Tamina hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks guys." Dean said as he turned and there stood Roman.

"Congratulations Baby Boy you did it. I am so proud of you." Roman said

"Thanks Ro it means a lot to know that you are proud of me." Dean said as Romam pulled him close and planted a kiss to Dean's lips. Seth stood by watching his two ex-brothers kiss, he felt like he should have been hurt but he could see the love that the two shared. The love that Dean had always had for Roman but kept hidden due to Gia and Joelle.

"I am always proud of you. Now come on were going to shower and then were going out to celebrate and then you and I have a date with at very comfy hotel room." Roman said

"Eww gross." Jimmy said

"Aww I think it's sweet." Jey said

"Me too." Tamina said "So where are we going to eat?"

"What do you say Ro hotel restaurant?" Dean asked

"Sounds good to me." Roman said as he laced his fingers with Dean's and they walked away to their locker room.

Dean was the last in the room as he locked the door and dropped the title on the bench and pushed Roman up against the locker's. Sliding his hand up under his shirt and pulled it off as he started to place kisses to his chest. Roman took the chance to rip the tank top off of Dean so he could get to his chest.

"Baby Boy what about waiting to the hotel?" Roman asked as Dean continued his kisses down to his prize as he unbuckled the pants that Roman was wearing. They were soon on the floor and Roman was naked.

"Oh Ro we will but I want you right now. Fuck me." Dean said as Roman pulled, Dean up and kissed him with great passion. Roman took Dean and they headed into the showers. This was one of their favorite things to do and it was to do it in the showers of as many arena as they can. Roman had grabbed the lube and placed it on the shelf as he kissed down his neck and messaged his lower back. Dean was moaning as Roman was making him feel anything but the pain that coursed through his body due to the ladder match. Roman took his time as he made sure that Dean was relaxed so that their fun wouldn't hurt him.

"You ok Baby Boy?" Roman asked as Dean turned and kissed Roman with great passion.

"I want to see you while you fuck me." Dean said as Roman reached down and started to get Dean ready for him. Dean was slowly stroking Roman's cock waiting on Roman to get him ready. Roman reached and lubed himself up and picked Dean up as he slowly sat him down entering him. Dean tangled his finger through Roman's hair as he began to bounce up and down on the long thick shaft. Using the wall to steady themselves Roman continued to slowly fuck his lover as Dean kept arching back causing more friction between the two of them.

"Oh…god… Baby Boy…yes." Roman moaned as he quickened the pace. Dean straightened himself up and Roman continued to fuck him.

"Oh god Ro I am so close…right there oh…Roooooooooooooooo." Dean yelled as he lost his load all over both their chest. The constricting of his cuming his walls tightened up. Roman could feel his balls as they slapped against Dean's ass.

"Oh god…Baby Boyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Roman yelled as he shot his load into his lover. Giving them both a few to rest Roman's soft cock slipped out of Dean as the two held onto one another. Dean reached up and kissed Roman with everything he had.

"I love you Ro so much tonight couldn't have been any better." Dean said

"Your right it was the best night ever. I am upset I lost the title to Seth, but I am glad that you won it from him. You are my champion always." Roman said

"Aww you're so sweet, you will always be my champ and my superman." Dean said as the two kissed. They wrapped a towel around both of them as they exited the shower they were interrupted by the ring of a phone. Dean took notice that it was his phone ringing and it was Gia but he also had a text.

"Hey Gia what's up?" Dean asked as Roman was instantly by his side.

"Hey Jo wanted to call and talk to you. Here she is." Gia said

"Hey Daddy, congratulations on winning the belt from Seth you deserve it. I love you." Joelle said

"Aww Monkey I love you too and thank you." Dean said as his heart melted as he loved talking to this little girl she was quickly becoming his world just as much as Roman was.

"Mommy let me stay up to watch Daddy and Seth. I hated that Seth won but I was happy again that you cashed in and got the belt. How is Daddy?" Joelle asked

"He's good, you know me I took great care of him. He's right here you want to talk to him?" Dean asked

"Can I please?" Joelle asked Dean passed the phone to his lover.

"Hey Baby girl what's up?" Roman said

"I wanted to tell Daddy congratulations, but also I wanted to tell you that I still love you even though you lost. You'll always be my superman." Joelle said

"Aww thanks you baby girl. Daddy and I'll be home later in the week. I love you." Roman said

"I love you two too." Joelle said as they hung up.

"That is one amazing little girl..." Dean said as he stopped

"Yeah our little girl is amazing." Roman said as Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Roman.

"Yeah our little girl." Dean said as the two looked and seen they had a bout twenty minute till they had to meet up with their cousins for a late dinner and then back to their room to have even more fun. Dean took the chance to look at the text message it was from Seth.

 _Seth: Your welcome._


End file.
